


Proof Positive

by VengeanceAngel



Series: 12 Days of Harringrove [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: An offer of help leads Billy to do something unexpected to prove a point.From the 12 Days of Harringrove prompt: Mistletoe





	Proof Positive

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a long time, but this pairing makes me feel a bit more inspired than usual so hopefully it won't be too bad. Regardless, I'm going to take my leap into writing again as a Christmas present to myself. Happy Holidays to all!

Nov. 30

Billy rolls his eyes as another cheesy Christmas song comes on at the Christmas party from Hell. Who the hell throws a Christmas party to welcome the month of December? He has a sick feeling that this is only the first of many gatherings since Joyce Byers is trying to wring every bit of Christmas and joy she can out of this season. He isn’t even sure why he agreed to go except that he had nothing better to do. And Max had to be a jerk and tell his parents they were both invited. He tries to find something interesting about the party, but being surrounded by the nerd group at Byers’ house isn’t really giving him anything good to focus on. 

As if in answer to his silent request, the door opens and the moody group of losers get all excited, talking over each other. He turns and sees Steve Harrington walk in, looking as put together as always. Billy stands up a little straighter when he sees Steve hugging Max. It’s followed by loving ruffles of Dustin's hair and a side hug to the younger Byers boy. 

He doesn’t miss the fond smile shot Nancy’s way and the nod of acceptance to the older Byers. It really riles Billy to see King Steve being submissive and accepting to a pair of jerks like them, but he supposes that is their business. 

He decides to go outside and have a smoke. He is just starting to enjoy the peace and quiet when Hopper walks out and lights up his own cigarette. 

“So, didn’t think you’d stay.”

Billy glances over. “My dad expects me to babysit my sister at all times so here I am.”

There is a tense silence and Billy has an awful feeling that Hopper is about to question him about the fight he got into with Steve. Instead Hopper surprises him and turns Billy's world a bit sideways with his next comment. 

“Heard a rumor that your dad might be a bit rough. That true?”

Billy frowns, not sure how the hell to even respond to someone about this since the rule of thumb for the adults in his life is always to stay quiet and ignore what is happening. “Who told you that?”

Hopper shrugs. “Someone just had a hunch and asked me to check into it. So I’m checking into it.”

Billy shakes his head. “Tell whoever it was that their hunch was wrong.” 

The two smoke in silence for a moment and then Billy gets curious. “If… If the hunch wasn’t wrong, what could you do about it anyway?”

Hopper frowns. “Professionally or personally?”

Billy arches an eyebrow. “There’s a difference?”

“Look, professionally I have to have proof. So I’d tell you and Max to tell me anything that happens immediately and if there are bruises, then I’d get pictures and build a case and get the two of you out of that house as soon as possible. And I’d go to the house tonight and warn your father that I’m watching and also warn your mother-“

“Stepmother.”

“Stepmother… that if she hides his behavior, she’s just as guilty.”

Billy mulls over this for a bit. “And… personally?”

Hopper takes a long drag and blows it out slowly. “Personally I take you at your word right this minute and go over and beat the shit out of the man in front of his coward wife and tell him if he ever puts a hand on you again, I put him in the ground.”

Billy’s eyes widen and he briefly considers telling Hopper the truth, but he doesn’t want to have Max hate him anymore than she already does because he's broken up her family. Truth be told, he actually wants to like her. He just isn’t sure how to get them to that point. He decides on a half truth. “He says mean things. You know… calls me a faggot and stuff.”

Hopper glances over. “Are you? Gay, I mean?”

Billy shrugs. “Does it matter?” He scoffs then and looks at Hopper. “Oh, I get it. Yeah, that would matter.”

“How do you figure?”

“Because if I say I’m not gay, then you’ll try to figure out why it bugs me so much and you will figure I’m some sort of queer basher. But if I say that I am, then I’m not worth your trouble. Yeah, it’s cool. I get it.”

“Whoa, you seem to think you know me pretty well for someone I’ve only had one conversation with, and that would be this one.”

“I know your type.”

“Look, I don’t care who you like in your bed. You’re a kid and you don’t deserve to get hit and you don’t deserve to be called a faggot. Even if you are gay, that’s not a term that’s appropriate.”

“You say that, but I will bet you that nobody cares for a kid who is gay.”

“So you are.”

Billy looks panicked for a moment, not sure how he managed to say so much. “No! I mean… no, but if I was… If I was, nobody would care. I’ll…. I’ll prove it.”

Hopper laughs. “How you gonna do that, kid?”

Billy shrugs. “I’ll find a way.” He turns at the sounds of people talking about plans for tomorrow and realizes the party is winding down. “I gotta get Max.” 

He crushes the last of his cigarette under his boot and heads inside, Hopper close behind. He watches everyone talking and mulling about and then he sees something that will help him to prove his point. 

Steve Harrington is standing in the doorway to the kitchen and right above him is Billy’s answer to everything. Billy stalks over to Steve with a purpose and everyone’s conversations slow and stop. Steve tenses and his eyes go to Billy, who hates himself a little more when he sees the fear in Steve’s eyes. 

Just as he hears Jonathan say something about backing off, Billy grabs Steve by the back of the neck and slams their mouths together. Steve gasps in shock and Billy takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth. He pulls back then and points up. “Mistletoe.” 

He turns and walks past a shocked group of kids and adults and ignores the knowing smirk on Hopper’s face. “Max. Now.” He walks out, satisfied at the sound of Max scurrying behind him to catch up and the silence of the others, knowing that he’ll have proof that nobody cares about a gay kid from Cali soon enough.


End file.
